1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. For example, some example embodiments relate to wiring structures including copper and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a copper wiring is formed, after forming a trench on an insulating interlayer and forming a seed layer on an inner wall of the trench, a remaining portion of the trench may be filled by an electrolytic plating process. According to the higher integration degree of semiconductor devices, the trench may have a decreased width, and an upper portion of the trench may be filled first during the electrolytic plating process so that the trench may not be completely filled and a void may be generated therein. In order to solve the problem, an additive including a suppressor, an accelerator and a leveler may be used. However, the void still may not be sufficiently removed.